volcaloidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saki Fujita
Saki Fujita (藤田 咲 Fujita Saki, born October 19, 1984) is a Japanese voice actress and singer from Tokyo, Japan represented by Arts Vision. She sang the ending theme to the anime Tokimeki Memorial Only Love, "Kiseki no Kakera", (奇跡のかけら) along with Yuki Makishima and Yukako Yoshikawa as well as the opening songs for Working!! - Someone Else, Coolish Walk, Now!!!Gamble - with Kana Asumi and Eri Kitamura. She is best known for sampling her voice for Crypton Future Media's Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. Filmographyedit Anime television seriesedit ; 2005 * Akahori Gedou Hour Rabuge (Maid) * Happy Seven ~The TV Manga~ (Tomomi Sasaki) * Shuffle! - (A Schoolgirl) * SPEED GRAPHER (Kozue Kokubunji) ; 2006 * Tokimeki Memorial Only Love (Mina Yayoi) * Tsuyokiss Cool×Sweet (Kinu Kanisawa) * Yoshinaga-san Chi no Gargoyle (Momo Katagiri, Rimu)(*) ; 2007 * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (Momoha Odori) ; 2008 * Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (ep 13) (Hatsune Miku) * Yozakura Quartet (Ao Nanami) ; 2009 * Heaven's Lost Property (Tomoko) ; 2010 * Durarara!! (Ruri Hijiribe) * Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (Tomoko) * Night Raid 1931 (Fuu Lan) * Ōkami Kakushi (Kuzumi Mana) * Working!! (Mahiru Inami) * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (Milk Kallaud) ; 2011 * Working'!! (Mahiru Inami)1 * YuruYuri (Ayano Sugiura) ; 2012 * Chōsoku Henkei Gyrozetter (Haruka) * YuruYuri♪♪ (Ayano Sugiura) ; 2013 * A Town Where You Live (Rin Eba) * Arpeggio of Blue Steel -Ars Nova-'' (Hyūga) * ''Attack on Titan (Ymir) * Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode N (Verbena) * Yozakura Quartet: Hana no Uta (Ao Nanami) ; 2014 * Engaged to the Unidentified (Konoha Suetsugi) * Girl Friend Beta (Tomo Oshii) * Gundam Build Fighters Try (Shia Kijima) * Magical Warfare (Hotaru Kumagai) * Sakura Trick (Mitsuki Sonoda) * Sword Art Online II (Skuld) ; 2015 * Assassination Classroom (Ritsu) * Attack on Titan: Junior High (Ymir) * Durarara!!x2 (Ruri Hijiribe) * Go! Princess PreCure (Chieri) * Kantai Collection (Akagi) * Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (Minami) * Wish Upon the Pleiades (Nanako) * Working!! (Mahiru Inami) * YuruYuri San Hai! (Ayano Sugiura) ; 2016 * Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen (Seiko Kimura) ; 2017 * Attack on Titan Season 2 (Ymir) * Armed Girl's Machiavellism (Kyoubou, Doumou and Eva Maria Rose) * Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (Yukari Kotozume/Cure Macaron) ; 2018 * Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (Rika Sasaki) * Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion (Hatsune Miku) * Hugtto! PreCure (Yukari Kotozume/Cure Macaron) Original video animation (OVA)edit * Hiyokoi (2010) (Ritsuka Nakano) * Baby Princess 3D Paradise 0 Love (2011) (Tsurara Amatsuka) Original net animation (ONA)edit * Wish Upon the Pleiades (2011) (Nanako) Video gamesedit ; 2006 * Tokimeki Memorial Online (Mina Yayoi/ PC Online Game) ; 2007 * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! Kira Kira☆Happy Festa! (Momoha Odori/ PS2 Game) ; 2009 * Agarest Senki Zero (Alice) ; 2010 * Agarest Senki Zero: Dawn of War (Alice) ; 2011 * Rune Factory Oceans (Quinn) * Nora to Toki no Kōbō: Kiri no Mori no Majo (Mellow) ; 2012 * Tales of Innocence (QQ Selesneva) * Street Fighter X Tekken (Elena) ; 2013 * Super Robot Wars UX (Fei-Yen HD, Hatsune Miku) * Kantai Collection (8 different ships, see list) ; 2014 * Ultra Street Fighter IV (Elena) ; 2015 * BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma Extend (Cajun Faycott) * Grand Chase: Dimensional Chaser (Lydia Norwood, Dark Nephilim) Drama CDedit * Strobe Edge (2008) (Noriko) Dubbingedit * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers (2009) (Lani Tam) Otheredit ; 2007 * Crypton VOCALOID2 (Hatsune Miku) ; 2010 * Crypton VOCALOID2 (MIKU Append) ; 2013 * Crypton VOCALOID3 (Hatsune Miku V3 (Japanese; English)) ; 2016 * Crypton VOCALOID4 (Hatsune Miku V4x (Japanese; English)) ; 2017 * Crypton VOCALOID4 (Hatsune Miku V4x (Mandarin Chinese)) See alsoedit * Nyan Cat Referencesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b External linksedit * Saki Fujita at Anime News Network's encyclopedia * (in Japanese) Saki Fujita's profile at Artsvision Category:Female Category:Voice actor Category:Singer Category:People from Tokyo Category:Living people